


Friends in Unlikely Places

by thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [14]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Gen, M/M, Medical repairs, awkward admissions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Fix-it fic for The Transformers #42 where Optimus is beating the scrap out of Prowl. My own OC, Dragonfly, is usually Optimus' mate, but we did not agree with this comic and decided to intervene. Also Prowl and Jazz.... IDW didn't give them enough time together.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/630035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Friends in Unlikely Places

Dragonfly got word of Optimus beating up Prowl on the other side of the city. She growled to herself, as she transformed and sped through the city. She tested her bond to her mate, only to find it closed off. 

When she was close enough to see the two mechs battling it out on a building not too far away, she gasped as she saw Optimus throw Prowl off the roof to the building below him.

Prowl landed on his back, doorwings screeching on the roof and crumpling the edges. His left optic sparked erratically before the outer lens shattered inwardly along the spider cracks. 

Optimus jumped down onto the rooftop that Prowl just landed on, a long twisted metal rod in his hand.

Dragonfly has seen enough now, whatever Prowl did it cannot be worth the termination of his functioning. She ran, jumping across the roof, landing to a roof, one level below Optimus and Prowl and making her ascent up to their level. 

Prowl can't afford to turn his helm to look at the femme, but he recognized Dragonfly from her colours and energy signature. 

Optimus frowned at the sight of his mate there. He hadn't called her, nor did he need her assistance in dealing with Prowl. Thus he's caught off guard as Dragonfly uses her momentum to her advantage, pushing him back away from Prowl.

Dragonfly has pulled out her blaster and has it pointed at Optimus’ faceplates.

Prowl's processor is reeling at the improbability of this situation. He had expected to be overpowered two-to-one right now. His processor starts recalculating scenarios and the best option right now is to get himself away from the Prime.

While Dragonfly is yelling at Optimus and how dare he beat up Prowl, said mech is carefully making his way down the buildings to the road below

Dragonfly turned around to look at Prowl and didn't see him there. She growled and subspaced her blaster to take off after Prowl. She wasn't sure where Jazz was right then, but she knew the mech cared deeply for Prowl. She opened her comms, ::Jazz, I don't know where you are, but Optimus has beat up Prowl badly. I'm going after Prowl to fix him up. I'll tell you more about the argument when I see you.::

::Okay will go talk to your mate then,:: Jazz said. ::No... where shall I meet you? I’m not sure I want to get into an argument with him right now.::

::Prowl’s office, Ratchet’s old clinic... first places to look. I thought about asking about one of your old offices,:: Dragonfly answered. :: _If_ I find him, that is...::

::His office, my guess is he would go into hiding… or he could try Ratchet’s clinic and try to repair himself.:: Jazz said thinking about it.

Dragonfly was following Prowl’s trail of leaked energon on the road. It didn’t take her long to find Prowl up ahead of her. She picked up her pace to catch up with the mech.

Prowl tried his best to keep from looking back as much as he knew someone was following him. He knew he was badly injured, his sensors were going off so much it was hard to concentrate until he stopped from all the pain.

Dragonfly ran to catch up with Prowl, “Prowl, wait,” she called. She ran up beside him, lightly touching an elbow

“Ugh,” Prowl said, wincing at the pain from her touch. “What…”

“You’re badly injured. We need to get you fixed up...” Dragonfly said, worry etched across her faceplates.

“I know,” Prowl said, going offline from the energon loss and pain.

Dragonfly managed to catch Prowl awkwardly in her arms instead of letting his frame hit the ground. She had braced herself to catch the full weight of a heavily built and armored enforcer and was shocked to find him weighing considerably less in her grasp. She grunted and shifted the unconscious mech into both her arms and headed off towards where Jazz used to have his office a long time ago.

Jazz sat waiting having found and maybe borrowed medical supplies and then unlocked one of hidden offices.

By the time Dragonfly arrived at the office with Prowl in her arms, a sheen covered her own frame. She used her pede to knock on the door, hoping Jazz had arrived there earlier.

Jazz opened the door, jaw dropping as he saw the pair. “Come in, come in,” he said. “I grabbed a few medical supplies.”

“Got any place I can set him down?” Dragonfly asked Jazz. “He’s lost a lot of weight, but he’s still heavy.”

“Yeah behind my desk there is a berth,” Jazz said, moving to pull the desk farther away from the berth.

Dragonfly carefully put Prowl on the berth and then leaned back on the desk. “I’ve blocked my bond to him completely,” she told Jazz. 

Jazz shrugged, not sure what to say to that. Sure she loved him but the pair was at ends here.

Dragonfly hugged Jazz. She knew Prowl needed medical attention, but she also needed this after confronting her own mate. Jazz hugged Dragonfly back. “Thanks,” he said.

Dragonfly pulled herself away from Jazz and looked at the medical kits Jazz had out. She walked over to Prowl, unspooling her own medical cable and plugged into Prowl. She watched the list of damage scroll past, prioritizing her list of work to do.

“Anything we don’t have I can get one way or another,” Jazz said watching her and then sitting by the berth and holding Prowl’s hands. “I’m here for you, Prowler.”

“The biggest problems are his optic and doorwings. I think his systems will handle the rest. He’s going to be sore though,” Dragonfly said, as she already put Prowl into a deeper sedation so she could fix him as Jazz patiently watched.

Dragonfly carefully rolled Prowl onto his side, using her medical uplink she tucked his doorwings into subspace for the moment before returning the former enforcer onto his back. She carefully detached Prowl’s faceplate, setting it aside. She frowned seeing the amount of shattered glass in the inner workings of his optic. “If you need something to search for, he’ll need a new optic glass. Maybe a new optic.”

“Okay,” Jazz said, letting go of Prowl’s hand after he kissed it. He stood up heading for the door. “Let me know if there’s anything else.” With that he was gone.

Dragonfly bent down to work on Prowl’s optic while Jazz was gone.

Jazz returned with the glass and a new optic. “Took a while but found them,” he said, closing the door and sitting in the extra chair to rest.

“Should I ask if you got them legitimately?” Dragonfly asked

“Got lucky and found a friendly medic,” Jazz said.

“I got the glass shards out and cleaned out his optical space,” Dragonfly said. “His doorwings are still beat to scrap.” She reached over to touch Jazz’ hand, “Have you seen how skinny he is?”

“Especially when you carried him in, yeah,” Jazz said. 

“I should..... see about rolling him onto his side and see if I can repair his doorwings. I don't want him in too much pain when he wakes,” Dragonfly said.

“Okay,” Jazz said.

Dragonfly slid her hands under Prowl's back, carefully rolling the mech onto his side. Using her medical port connection, she brought his doorwings out of subspace. 

Prowl groaned, the pain of his doorwings and being rolled, bringing him out of the mild stasis. He clenched a hand onto a fist, blurred vision only seeing a darkened wall.

“It’s okay Prowl,” Jazz said, hearing Prowl groan. “Dragonfly is taking care of you. She’s not in contact with him after she saw what he did to you.”

Prowl tried to lift his helm and roll towards Jazz's voice, but was restrained gently by a pair of hands. “Why....?” he asked, voice hoarse and quiet.

“Why what, Prowl?” Dragonfly asked the mech. “Just lay still for me, your doorwings are bent to the pits.”

“Why did you stop him?” Prowl asked, his one good blue optic trying to look up at her without moving his helm. “He's your mate. I bonded with the Constructicons. I'm the cold unfeeling mech....”

“Hey you are not cold and unfeeling,” Jazz corrected him. Though he was shocked to hear about the Constructicons and unsure what exactly to say about that.

Dragonfly brushed Prowl's cheek with her hand. “I know you're not cold and unfeeling. You and Optimus are opposite ends of the same rope. You are the strategist, coming up with the best plans; Optimus is the moral compass. And I'm fairly certain that you don't deliberately send mechs to their death in your strategies because you enjoy it, but because it's necessary.” She looked up at Jazz. 

Jazz smiled and nodded his head. ::Thanks for that, Dragonfly.:: 

Dragonfly beckoned Jazz closer, ::He can't see you. Come. I know you **like** him,:: she said winking at the spec ops mech. 

Jazz moved closer to touch Prowl’s face, the enforcer seemed to turn his helm into the touch. “I know you have feelings, Prowler and you are brilliant with your strategies, mech.” Prowl reached a hand up to hook around Jazz's arm touching him. Jazz leaned down and kissed Prowl’s cheek.

Dragonfly smiled. “How about I patch you up so you can return that kiss, Prowl?” she said. “I'm going to bring your tacnet down and put you into stasis so that I can repair your doorwings painlessly.”

Prowl nodded. “I suppose; although the kissing may depend if Jazz wants it returned.”

“Gladly but you get better first, don’t want you to be in pain,” Jazz said smiling. “I’ll be here.”


End file.
